


A Perfect Pair

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, HP May Madness 2016, Implied Come Facial, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts “Stop it. You know that’s my weak spot.”, ‘company’ and ‘wanking’ from Day 18 of hp_may_madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Pair

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/35653.html)

Harry’s hand worked steadily over his cock as he sat at the end of the bed, watching Fred and George up by the headboard. They were both fisting their own cocks too, panting and moaning into each others mouths as they kissed deeply. Fred pulled away slightly, trailing kisses along George’s jaw and down his neck, towards his ear. A shiver ran through George.

“Mmm… Stop it,” he said weakly, giving Fred a playful shove in the chest, “You know that’s my weak spot…”

“Exactly,” Fred muttered, leaning in to do it again.

“We do have company.”

“I suppose…” Fred sighed as they both looked toward Harry.

“Oh, well, if I’m some sort of inconvenience..." Harry huffed, in mock annoyance.

They crawled towards him, identically sly expressions on their faces, guiding him to his feet. All three continued to stroke their cocks as the twins dropped to their knees, looking up expectantly, mouths open, ready.

Harry matched their pace as their hands sped up, backs arching, chests heaving, stomach muscles clenching as they chased climax. 

They leant forward, kissing each other around the head of Harry’s cock, tonguing at the slit, and it was too much.

They were absolutely perfect.


End file.
